


Your Needs (I See To Them Too)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [116]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Snow-Regina, post-curse forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Needs (I See To Them Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).



_It is easier to forgive than Regina may ever understand._

_Every angry denial only making Snow aware how much more needed it is._


End file.
